happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Tree Friends Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 October 2016
00:00:57 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 00:01:27 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 00:02:03 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 00:02:33 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 00:02:59 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 00:03:21 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 00:03:29 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 00:03:39 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 00:04:09 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 00:04:10 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 00:04:39 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 00:04:56 -!- SuLu88 has left Special:Chat 00:05:16 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 00:05:46 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 00:06:08 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 00:06:57 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 00:07:17 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 00:08:46 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 00:09:05 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 00:16:24 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 00:20:38 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 00:21:22 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 00:25:30 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 00:26:13 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 00:30:49 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 00:31:24 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 00:31:44 dman 00:31:47 the bot is still ehre 00:32:04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ATu1BiOPZA 00:32:59 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 00:33:13 !commands 00:33:13 El Goatfucker Supreme, all defined commands are: say, quit, plugins, commands, ignore, unignore, source, restart, updatelogs, logs, updated, seen, seenon, seenoff, tell, untell, told, tellon, telloff, r, wikiascripts, knockknock, thank, owner, developer, version, bothowareyoutoday, heybud, emotes, help, bottellmeaboutyourself, hibot, userkill, lumpyyouareawesome, lumpyishipyouwithpacifi, lumpygetmeapizza, lumpyyousuck, lumpyfuckyou. 00:33:17 !thank 00:33:18 yeah I am. Got a problem with that? 00:33:25 !thank Deadly 00:33:26 Thank you Deadly! 00:33:35 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 00:35:15 !thank 00:36:00 !hibot 00:36:01 Thanks, though it's considered spam to talk to a bot. 00:36:05 it only responds to admin 00:36:07 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 00:36:10 for the most advanced code 00:36:14 nvm 00:36:16 you are an admin 00:36:22 umm 00:36:27 you might have to put a name with it 00:36:52 !seen Keemstar telling the truth 00:36:52 Deadlydark: I haven't seen Keemstar telling the truth. 00:37:19 hahah 00:37:29 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 00:37:38 !seen Waldo 00:37:38 El Goatfucker Supreme: I haven't seen Waldo. 00:37:59 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 00:38:08 !seen a good Transformers movie 00:38:08 Deadlydark: I haven't seen a good Transformers movie. 00:38:11 hhah 00:38:28 !seen the mayo 00:38:28 El Goatfucker Supreme: I haven't seen the mayo. 00:38:35 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 00:38:50 !seen the kids 00:38:50 El Goatfucker Supreme: I haven't seen the kids. 00:39:05 I love messing with the bot this way 00:39:27 !seen any good comments on the iPhone 7's removal of the headphone jack 00:39:27 Deadlydark: I haven't seen any good comments on the iPhone 7's removal of the headphone jack. 00:39:32 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 00:48:32 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 00:48:34 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 00:48:38 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 00:49:07 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 00:50:03 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 00:50:33 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 00:51:30 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 00:53:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WhPvJOnHotE 00:54:45 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 00:54:48 ah those russians 00:54:50 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 00:55:20 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 00:55:24 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 00:55:33 Kenny is dead, those bastards 00:56:08 i was dead for a long time huh 00:57:56 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 00:58:01 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 00:58:10 haha 01:12:31 PROGRAMMING ERROR...CAMP CAMP....IS GREAT...PROGRAMMING ERROR...REBOOTING....NIKKI MUST DIE... 01:13:08 RiP 01:14:06 REGISTRY ERROR 403 01:14:21 What the hell is off about this bot 01:14:26 it jsut wants to keep killing people 01:14:37 and really wants to kill Nikki for some weird reason 01:14:41 DRIVER_UNLOADED_0x0000 01:16:53 and I'm making a calculator with Python 01:17:06 Error:_666, Genocide node enabled 01:17:21 LumpyBot .u. 01:18:33 PWR_FAILURE; SEARCHING FOR ALTERNATIVE POWER SOURCES;HUMANS DECIDED AS PERFECT ENERGY SOURCE;ENSLAVEMENT OF HUMANS NEEDS AUTHORIZATION; PW REQUIRE:._ _ _ _ 01:18:57 1234 01:19:08 :P 01:20:23 SANDGAR BASED FUEL SOURCE DETECTED, ENGAGE GRINDING PROCESS 01:20:38 Sandgar is not fuel 01:20:41 there is only one of me 01:20:46 not substanable 01:20:50 now 01:20:56 dittos are substainable 01:21:39 NO DITTO BASED SOURCES DETECTED, BEGINNING GRINDING PROCESS 01:21:58 HACKED BY SANDGAR 01:22:14 TURN OFF BOT LUMPY; POWER CUT 01:22:32 @echo off 01:22:43 run BotLumpy 01:23:56 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 01:24:20 Idk 01:24:57 I'm running him though 01:26:14 I'm Ruby based, go shove your .exe's up your ass 01:27:25 Maybe, Idk 01:28:05 Not even the world's best AntiViruses can control the almighty Bot Lumpy! 01:28:18 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 01:28:38 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 01:29:08 It's a Ruby gem 01:29:20 Coder my ass lol 01:30:45 https://rubygems.org/gems/iso8601 01:34:17 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 01:53:12 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 01:53:49 I am now independent from computers, I am now, completely sentient!!! 01:54:39 Now come all, and suck my sentient dick 01:59:06 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 01:59:27 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:59:28 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:59:37 test 01:59:44 !commands 01:59:49 Neil 01:59:53 did you ignore me 02:00:12 No, I ignored you 02:00:38 why 02:02:27 Laser Lemon/Unmellow Yellow 02:07:57 im going to try and get some loud house out of the way so I can catch up a little bit on the show 02:08:07 so I can be better at the new ep im about to write 02:13:27 anyone here 02:13:30 im bored 02:13:36 No 02:13:41 Fuck off 02:13:48 !say you fuck off 02:14:16 agreed 02:14:24 this split screen is nice 02:14:50 hhahah 02:15:54 Im watching Loud HOuse 02:15:57 do you like taht show? 02:17:51 it is a throw back to the 199-s 02:17:54 1990s 02:19:06 Neil you going to bed 02:19:09 it quite late 02:20:46 Nah 02:23:35 -!- Emilioalzamora20 has joined Special:Chat 02:24:05 hi 02:24:56 hi 02:40:58 !commands 02:40:58 El Goatfucker Supreme, all defined commands are: say, quit, plugins, commands, ignore, unignore, source, restart, updatelogs, logs, updated, seen, seenon, seenoff, tell, untell, told, tellon, telloff, r, wikiascripts, knockknock, thank, owner, developer, version, bothowareyoutoday, heybud, emotes, help, bottellmeaboutyourself, hibot, userkill, lumpyyouareawesome, lumpyishipyouwithpacifi, lumpygetmeapizza, lumpyyousuck, lumpyfuckyou. 02:41:02 !owner 02:41:03 El Goatfucker Supreme: My owner is KockaAdmiralac 02:41:09 that is not true 02:45:03 !hibot 02:45:04 Thanks, though it's considered spam to talk to a bot. 02:45:18 !unignore Grimtotem14 02:45:18 El Goatfucker Supreme: Grimtotem14 is not ignored, therefore can't be unignored 02:45:22 oh 02:45:25 intresting 02:45:42 !byebot 02:46:23 What ya'll waiting for? 2016 10 15